Harm
HarmColossal (also known as simply Harm) is a mysterious human, and a participant in the war. Appearence Harm, usually in Harm Colossal or one of his mobile suits, is not seen very often during a battle. Whilst not in a mech, Harm has always been seen wearing a pilot suit or suit of armor, concealing his true appearence. Harm's appearence is also hidden with the help of hologram and cloaking technology, allowing him to look like almost whatever he wants. Armor The combat armor worn by Harm is a black under suit covered with shiny silver plating, most notably around the chest, shoulders, waist, and lower legs. The armor is scarcely covered with small orange lights and markings. He also wears a helmet possessing a reflective and usually glowing orange visor, two powerful lights ontop of the head, and an orange stripe separating them. Pilot suit Unlike most pilot suits, Harm's helmet has a reflective visor that does not permit anyone to see his face. The suit has a single large white stripe going down the entire body, bordered with black that also covers the boots and the back of the hands. The outside of the arms are colored bright orange, along with most of the helmet. A tan chestpiece overlaps the chest area, circling above and below around the shoulders to join to the backpack. Abilities Being incredibly powerful compared to normal humans, Harm's suit of armor includes beams, missiles, nanobots, shields, energy weapons, hologram projectors, cloaking systems and much more. This allows him to survive and inflict massive amounts of damage. Harm Colossal and Harm's mobile suits also have such features, making him extremely dangerous. Although weaker than most of the other participants in the war, his skills, tactics, and mastery of his weapons have proven him to be more than a match for stronger opponents. Personality Harm acts similarly to a machine, but still attempts to simulate human emotions to be more like other War members. During serious or important situations, Harm will usually cease to express emotions and return to his normal, more efficient robotic attitude. He is driven by a strong instinct to protect his allies and sometimes even his enemies from fatal attacks, and would risk or even give his own life to save others. However, the little amount of such powerful attacks and abundance of revival systems has never resulted in this. Relations Basilisk Centauri: Harm has a very deep respect for Basilisk Centauri, due to her both creating the war, and being the first to welcome him into it. Little romantic relationships have occurred between the two, usually with Basi initiating it. Her disappearance has caused Harm much dismay, as Wiki activity has significantly decreased during her absence. Reaper with no name: Reaper is considered by Harm to be the War's second most valuable member. Harm admires his logic, reasoning, and his display of what seems to be a large amount of intelligence. Reaper and Harm are the only members of the Wikia to earn the Wiki Hero badge, both exerting extreme amounts of devotion to the community. Reaper tends to be an ally and subject to Harm's assistance until he performs an aggressive action. Glitchrr36: Harm sees Glitch as a powerful figure, but doesn't think of him as very bright. He perceives Glitch to be significantly less interested in the War, and usually only does small or irrelevant actions. Harm still respects Glitch for his contributions and lack of hostile intentions. God of godzilla: Gog used to be considered an important member by Harm, but his recent actions have lost him his respect. Although Gog contributes constantly, his silliness and belligerent tendencies have caused disapproval by Harm. Slug gunner fan : Harm and Slug have always been at war, with occasional alliances against other threats. Harm has had a hatred of Slug's personality and way of thinking, with the idea that he is power-hungry and only likes content depending on the power represented in the setting. This causes Harm to usually fight Slug with more traditional but obsolete weaponry in the face of Slug's high powered devices. Despite their conflicts, both tend to get along with eachother in small discussions and are united in many of their beliefs. Night Of Stars : Stars is Harm's closest friend in the War. Harm sees the opportunity to help Stars frequently, due to constant attacks from Slug and Stars' unstable personality. Both enjoy similar topics, such as Gundam, Halo, and other subjects. Harm has supported Stars since his first day on the Wikia and quickly regarded him as one of the most potential members of the War. History The Dividing War of the Wikia Harm's first appearance was in the original War of the Wikia, questioning the amount of wormholes Basi has opened. After commenting on a few things, Harm participated in planning to invade the MLP wiki, which has yet to commence. Afterwards he replied to Slug's summoning of "large Gundams" with "Destroy Gundam." Near the end of the thread, Harm voted against moving to another, and then claimed possession of the Dividing War of the Wikia. The Dividing War of the Wikia: The Aftermath Only briefly making an appearance, Harm was a small part of the Aftermath. First complimenting Ring of Fire, he then proceeded to use bumpercars as a weapon against the Fire Serpent. The Taxinator Harm was the first to appear in the third part of the war, throwing microwaves at the Taxinator before leaving for a short amount of time. He then reappeared to throw microwaves at Pinhead, where he was then welcomed by Basilisk Centauri. She then discussed ships with the others before Pinhead appeared again, capturing Basi and threatening the participants of the war. Harm reacted to this by releasing Basi and stating that to hurt her, Pinhead would have to get through him. Slug then attempted to kill Harm, which put him in a sleep for a large amount of time. When he awoke he helped Reaper fight giant insects, using the Horizon and Harm Colossal. After that Harm joined Gog at McJaegers along with Basilisk Centauri and Sapphire Stardust. Basi then crushed him in an attempt of a huggle, causing Reaper to temporarily modify the gravity and restore Harm to his normal shape. Harm, after commenting how everything is tasty, threw T050 into a black hole. T050 returned to blow Harm into the sunset. War of the Wikia: Duel of the Titans Harm returned to the war by offering to fight PerhapsTheOtherOne. After that he commented multiple times on the fight that was supposed to happen, Basilisk Centauri vs. T050189. Harm then battled T050 with Harm Colossal for a short amount of time before ceasing his attack. unfinished War of the Wikia 31 After Reaper vanished, the remaining UWIA forces suspected that the Space Cops were responsible. Harm decided to investigate, causing Gog to move their space station directly in front of him. Harm then received a warning from Reaper advising him not to use the primary entrance. In response, Harm searched the exterior of the station whilst cloaked, soon finding a small hangar bay. From there he managed to locate cell blocks within the fortress and rescue Reaper from captivity. Both proceeded to safely retreat to Chrome's ship. Once hearing about the situation outside the station, Harm left Reaper and Chrome to the ship as he flew back to the UWAIS Centauri to combat boarders. He then launched in a Gundam unit after clearing the ship of hostiles. Harm fought a fleet of 40 enemy capital ships that were approaching by firing his Mobile Suit's rocket launcher at nearly point-blank range. Upon Cyber locating their flagship, Harm immediately moved in to intercept. Discovering he could not simply destroy their bridge he damaged the ship before landing in its cargo bay in order to board it. To reach the bridge, Harm fought through heavy resistance using his rifle, but was eventually able to neutralize the flagship. The fleet was destroyed shortly after by Gog. Overjoyed with the recent return of his friend Stars, Harm welcomed him to their ship, the UWIA Centauri.